Kisah Cintaku
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Hanabi dan Konohamaru dulu adalah teman, namun semenjak SMA mereka berdua terlihat saling menghindar. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? dan dapatkah mereka berdua berbaikan lagi?
1. Chapter 1: Hari pertama masuk sekolah

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: KonoHana**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, dll**_

* * *

_**Kisah cintaku  
**_

_**chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Normal POV  
**_

Seorang anak berjalan dengan terburu-buru, ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. "Kurenai-bachan, aku berangkat, tentunya aku tidak mau terlambat, karena akan ada pembagian kelas pagi ini!" ujar Konohamaru yang masih memegang erat roti panggang, sarapannya pagi ini.

"Apa boleh buat, hati-hati Konohamaru-kun." ujarnya seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

Dan bocah bernama Konohamaru itupun berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia belum mengikat tali sepatunya.

_**DUUAAK**_

"AARRRGGHH... sial! s-sakit sekali!" umpatnya ketika ia tersandung.

"Dasar ceroboh! ternyata kau sama sekali tak berubah." ucap sinis seorang gadis yang memakai baju seragam yang sama seperti Konohamaru.

"H-hanabi? huuh! aku tidak ceroboh tahu!" sanggahnya pada gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu.

"Jangan mengelak! jelas-jelas kau lupa mengikat tali sepatumu!" balas Hanabi dengan nada sarkastik.

Pada akhirnya, perselisihan kecil itu tak terselesaikan sampai mereka berdua sampai di sekolah. Tampak halaman sekolah begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang berebut melihat papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di kelas mana yang akan mereka masuki. Setelah mereka puas melihat, mereka pun mencari kelas tempat mereka ditaruh oleh pihak sekolah.

Begitupun dengan Kohonamaru, ia mencari kelas barunya, XI-B, 'sepertinya pengalaman di semeter baru ini akan sangat menyenangkan.' pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang lumayan besar, ia menggeser pintu, dan tampak olehnya beberapa orang yang ia kenal. "Kohonamaru, duduklah disampingku!" ucap salah seorang siswa dengan tamang culun, ia adalah Udon teman Konohamaru sedari sekolah menengah pertama, walaupun tampangnya bagai orang idiot, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuan otaknya yang sungguh canggih.

"Baiklah Udon, dimana kursimu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Itu, kedua dari belakang." jawabnya sembari menunjuk kursi miliknya.

Setelah itu Konohamaru menaruh tas miliknya di kursi yang telah disediakan, kemudian ia asyik berbincang dengan seluruh temannya.

...

Tepat sebelum bel mauk berbunyi, pintu terbuka dan masuklah gadis yang tadi mengejek Konohamaru, yang sontak membuat Konohamaru kaget, "Ha-hanabi? jadi kau juga dapat kelas ini?" tanyanya spontan. "Mimpi apa aku semalam, bisa sekelas kembali dengan bocah idiot sepertimu." ujarnya datar, seolah tak merasa bersalah.

Sekelas kembali? ya, Konohamaru pernah sekelas dengan Hanabi, sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama Konohamaru selalu sekelas dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi, dulu mereka berdua berteman dengan baik, dan entah karena masalah apa, sejak masuk _Konoha Internasional High Scool _mereka jadi seperti bermusuhan.

"Hanabi! kau kenapa sih? kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Memangnya apa salahku terhadapmu?" lanjutnya.

Hanabi tersenyum seolah menahan amarah, 'bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya, sebenarnya aku yang membenci dia, atau dia yang membenciku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hanabi berusaha menghiraukan pemuda didepannya itu, dan lebih memilih untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah teman perempuannya.

tak lama berselang, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, seorang pria yang tampak misterius karena mengenakan kacamata hitam. "Namaku Ebisu, aku mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah, dan mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." jelasnya singkat. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, sang guru langsung mulai memberikan materi kepada seluruh siswa.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Waktu istirahat**_

Konohamaru dan Udon berada di atap sekolah, tidak seperti siswa kebanyakan, mereka berdua lebih senang menyendiri seperti ini. Menurutnya lebih baik disini, karena bisa menikmati pemandangan dibawah yang indah, sementara Udon hanya mengikuti sobatnya itu.

"Kau tahu Udon, kemarin adikku menyuruhku memainkan game Namco keluaran terbaru." Konohamaru mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Heeeh... bukankah adikmu memang tomboy?" tanya Udon yang sudah sweatdrop.

"Hahaha... lalu bagaimana kabar ibumu? apa masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Konohamaru. Ibu Udon memang tak lama ini masuk rumah sakit, masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia menjenguk ibu temnnya itu, keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan. "Sudah agak mendingan kok, mungkin minggu depan ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang." jawab Udon dengan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua masih menatap pemandangan dibawah, tangan mereka masih tetap memegang pembatas. "Hei Konohamaru, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" ujar Udon dengan tampang polos.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kau dan Hanabi-san masih berteman bukan?" tanya Udon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Konohamaru bertanya balik.

"T-tidak, hanya saja kalian terlihat berbeda.." Udon mulai ambigu.

"Berbeda dari segi apa?"

"Dulu sewaktu SMP, kalian terlihat begitu akrab, bahkan kalian selalu pulang bersama. Tetapi, semenjak masuk SMA kalian tampak saling tak peduli satu sama lain, seolah kalian tak saling mengenal, bahkan kini kulihat semakin parah, kalian tampak seperti orang yang bermusuhan." jawabnya polos.

Konohamaru tak menyahuti perkataan temannya itu, ia hanya tersenyum sendu, netranya menerawang ke langit seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Baru ia ingin menjawab, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, maka dengan cepat ia mengajak Udon untuk kembali mauk ke kelas, takut-takut jika wali kelas sudah masuk sebelum mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tepat, masih belum ada guru yang masuk, dada Konohamaru berdebar, tanda bahwa adrenalinnya teruji ketika berlari tadi. Akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di belakang Hyuuga Hanabi, gadis yang tergolong pintar, yang sangat benci padanya. "Idiot!" umpat gadis itu ketika Konohamaru tepat lewat disampingnya.

Konohamaru hanya mengelus dada, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat membencinya, sangat kontras dengan saat sebelum masuk _Konoha Internasional High School_ ini. Ia tahu, Konohamaru tahu bahwa semua ini gara-gara dirinya, ia yang membuat Hanabi membenci dirinya, andai saja ketika itu dia tak berkata hal itu, mungkin ia dan Hanabi saat ini masih berteman, ya, andai saja.

...

_**Jam pelajaran telah berakhir**_

Kini Konohamaru menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan sekaligus mengambil kembali barang-barangnya, memang, sekolah di Jepang sangatlah ketat. Ketika hendak menuju lokernya, ia melihat Hanabi yang juga sedang membuka loker, secepat mungkin ia bersembunyi di balik tembok, "gawat, ternyata lokerku berdampingan dengan loker miliknya." ujarnya risau.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi segala, aku tahu kau ada disana." ujar Hanabi datar tanpa menengok.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun keluar, dengan cepat ia menuju loker miliknya, "h-hei." ia menyapa singkat gadis disampinggnya itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi.

Ia segera cepat-cepat menuju rumah, malu rasanya jika berteu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin kita temui. Sesampainya di rumah ia langung dengan cepat masuk, "tadaima!" ucapnya memberikan salam.

"Okaeri, onii-san." bala seorang gadis yang usianya kisaran sebelas sampai dua belas tahun.

"Yui, bagaimana hari pertamamu di SMP?" tanya Konohamaru pada adiknya itu. Adik epupu tepatnya, orangtua Konohamaru telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, kini ia hanya tinggal dengan bibi dan adiknya ini, pamannya? paman Asuma meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan.

"Sungguh menyenangkan, aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuat mata menjadi segar. Konohamaru agaknya iri pada adik sepupunya itu, "kau sungguh beruntung Yui, kalau aku sekelas bersama seseorang yang paling benci padaku." jelas Konohamaru.

"Haah? kau punya musuh?" tanya Yui kaget.

"Bu-bukan musuh, Yui, hanya saja aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat ia kesal, mungkin sebentara lagi kami akan berbaikan." jelas Konohamaru seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, aku lupa, bagaimana dengan Hanabi onee-san? sudah lama ia tak main ke rumah." tanya adiknya lagi.

"S-soal itu, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini tidak bisa, dia sedang sangat sibuk, karena banyak kegiatan sekarang." ujar Konohamaru berbohong.

Dan sang adik hanya mengangguk, bukti bahwa ia percaya pada kakaknya itu. "Mana Kurenai-bachan? apa ia sudah pulang?" tanya Konohamaru, ia masuk kedalam adan menaruh sepatunya di rak, dideretan sepatu lainnya. "Kaa-san sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, sekarang ia sedang memasak." jawab Yui, tangannya menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku haru segera ke kamar, ada yang harus kukerjakan." ujar Konohamaru yang bergegas pergi setelah mengelus rembut kepala adiknya yang manis itu.

Konohamaru segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Konohamaru memang tiddak eperti kebanyakan anak remaja, ia tidak suka pergi-pergian setelah pulang sekolah seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan, walau sesekali pernah tetapi tidak sering ia lakukan hal itu. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, karena menurutnya lebih baik mengerjakan tugas dirumah.

Karena hal itulah yang dinasehatkan Hanabi kepadanya.

Pena miliknya masih menari-nari, tanda bahwa ia masih asyik mengerjakan tugas, itu adalah cara mudah untuk melupakan hal yang membuatnya kesal. Terus terang, Konohmaru tentu mengetahui penyebab Hanabi marah padanya, ia sangat ingat sekali saat ketika ia pura-pura tak mengenal gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

**_~oOo~  
_**

**_Flashback_**

_Ini adalah hari pertama Konohamaru di Konoha Internasional High School, ia mencoba mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi fotografer handal, disini ia banyak berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Namun bukan berarti ia melupakan teman-teman lamanya, ia bahkan sekelas dengan Udon, temannya sedari SMP, disini ia ingin memulai hidup baru, suasana baru, tidak seperti waktu SMP yang sering diejek oleh temannya karena sering bermain bersama Hanabi, teman perempuannya.  
_

_Ia ingin memulai semuanya._

_Namun ironis, karena teman wanitanya itu juga masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya, bahkan sekarang ia bertatap muka dengan wanita itu. "hei bakka Konohamaru, akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi, pasti banyak hal-hal menakjubkan yang akan kita alami." sapanya pada bocah itu.  
_

_"Maaf, mulai sekarang jangan pernah bicara padaku, kau lupa bagaimana selama SMP aku selalu dibully karena berteman dekat dengan seorang wanita? maaf sekali lagi mulai sekarang aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, Hanabi!" kata-kata Konohamaru sangat jelas teredngar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.  
_

_Sontak Hanabi tercengang, namun sesaat saja ia bungkam, karena kemudian ia memilih untuk buru-buru pergi, seraya menyenggol bahu Konohamaru tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Sungguh berat bagi Konohamaru untuk mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ini juga demi masa depannya di sekolah ini, tentunya ia tidak mau dibully seperti waktu SMP hanya gara-gara bermain bersama wanita.  
_

_Konohamaru terlihat lesu, tampaknya ia masih merasa bimbang, hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kelasnya._

**_Flashback off_**

**_..._**

**_Normal POV_**

Hanabi bersandar pada dinding kamarnya dengan hanya dilapisi handuk, tampaknya ia baru selesai mandi. Mata lavendernya tampak berkilau, terlihat begitu indah, kini dirinya memandangi sebuah album foto yang tidak terlalu besar. Kini ia memandangi beberapa potret dirinya dengan seorang lelaki, barisan foto itu sangat teratur, mulai dari saat mereka belum sekolah, lau disampingnya ada foto mereka ketika sekolah dasar, hingga foto mereka ketika SMP, semua tersusun rapih dalam album tersebut.

Entah kenapa, hanabi merasa bahwa semua kini sudah berubah, kini hampir tidak pernah lagi ia tersenyum ceria, hanya ada senyum yang dipaksakan didepan kakak, ayah, dan sebagian temannya. Padahal dulu, walaupun ia sosok yang teramat dingin, namun ada waktu tertentu ia dapat tertawa dengan lepas, tentu saja ketika pemuda itu berada didekatnya.

"Hanabi-chan, makan malam telah siap, segeralah turun!" panggil kakaknya dari bawah.

'Baik Hinata-nee, sebentar lagi aku akan turun." balas Hanabi.

Setelah memakai pakaian seadanya, gadis yang terkenal tomboy ini segera berlari ke lantai bawah mansionnya. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Hanabi kena sedikit omelan dari kakaknya karena berlari dengan gaduh, yang diakhiri oleh perjanjian untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. "Tou-sama belum pulang lagi?" tanya Hanabi yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ya, belakangan ini otou-sama sibuk mengurus bisnisnya, karena asistennya sedang mengambil cuti." jelas Hinata.

Ayah mereka berdua berprofesi sebagai direktur di perusahaan _Hyuuga corp._ Tentunya sudah menjadi resiko untuk mereka berdua jika ayah mereka pulang larut malam, dan mereka sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Ibu? ibu mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama, sejak hanabi masih kecil, hal itu pula yang membuat ia dekat dengan Konohamaru dahulu. Kini mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di mansion, ditambah beberapa orang pelayan, tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan sering kali mansion itu terasa sangat sepi.

"Hanabi-chan? mengapa kau terlihat sangat murung? ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, lalu bagaimana hari pertamamu menginjak kelas dua di_ Konoha Internasional High School_?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik percakapannya.

"Ba-bagus kok, aku mendapat wali kelas yang baik." jawab hanabi cepat.

"Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Hinata memastikan, takut-takut jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Sumpah! tidak ada hal apapun yang kusembunyikan darimu." sanggah Hanabi dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya kok." balas Hinata.

"Apa Orochimaru-sensei masih ada disana?" tanya Hinata yang untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, Orochimaru-sensei masih ada, dan sekarang mengajar kimia di kelasku." jawab Hanabi.

"Di zamanku waktu SMA, dia adalah guru yang paling menakutkan bagi para siswa." jelas Hinata.

Sementara Hanabi sama sekali tak menanggapi, ia masih mengutak-atik piring dengan sumpit miliknya, benar yang kakaknya ucapkan, wajahnya tampak begitu murung. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat, bukankah sudah lama sekali sejak Konohamaru-kun terakhir berkunjung kesini? kenapa ia tak pernah datang kesini lagi?" tanya Hinata yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Entahlah." jawab Hanabi singkat.

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun ini adalah permasalahan mereka, Hinata tak boleh ikut campur sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengan Konohamaru-kun." ujar Hinata yang selesai mencuci piring dibatu oleh pelayannya. Hinata langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan hanabi seorang diri di meja makan.

'Hinata-nee hanya mengada-ada, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Konohamaru? bahkan Konohamaru sudah tak mau berteman denganku lagi. Apakah masih mungkin aku dapat berbaikan dengannya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun bukankah yang mengetahui hari esok hanya Kami-sama? siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari kemudian. Mungkinkah masih ada kemungkinan bagi Konohamaru dan Hanabi untuk berbaikan dan menjadi teman kembali, seperti dulu?

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Author note  
**_

_**Halo Minna-san... aku kembali dngan membawa fic baru, pairingnya sih KonoHana, karena entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama pairing ini, alurnya sih mainstream banget aku juga nyadar, ya orang mendadak banget imajinasi muncul, mau digimanain lagi? iya kan?**_

_**trus mengambil setting di Konoha Internasional High School, sama kayak yang di fic Kita Bersama, tapi bisa kujamin ini sama sekali beda kok, and disini kedua orangtua Konohamaru ceritanya udah meninggal jadi dia dirawat oleh pama dan bibinya, tapi setelah gak berapa lama paman asuma juga meninggal, dan jadilah kini ia tinggal bersama bibi Kurenai dan sepupunya yui yang notabene anak bibi dan pamannya.  
**_

_**Sementara hanabi tinggal bersama kakak adan ayahnya, ibunya meninggal waktu ia masih kecil, dan hal ini pula yang membuat ia dekat dengan konohamaru.**_

_**Kalau penasaran tunggu kelanjutannya ya...!**_

_**jangan lupa review**_


	2. Chapter 2: Siswa baru di kelas

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: KonoHana**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, dll**_

* * *

_**Kisah cintaku  
**_

_**chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Normal POV  
**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang monoton bagi Konohamaru, kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berjalan seperti biasa, sementara guru menjelaskan, Konohamaru hanya sibuk dengan obrolannya dengan Udon yang melenceng jauh dari pelajaran. Namun kebanyakan guru memakluminya, karena Konohamaru tergolong siswa yang cerdas di sekolahnya, dan selalu bersifat baik pada teman-temannya.

Kini tibalah pelajaran matematika, pelajaran dengan guru yang amat sangat membosankan, Genma-sensei, begitu para siswa memanggilnya. "Bakka! benar-benar bakka! kapan istirahat tiba? aku benar-benar lapar..." ujar Konohamaru dengan air liur yang mengalir deras. Konohamaru masih memegang perutnya, tak peduli pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk gadis itu yang memandangnya sinis.

...

Empat jam pelajaran dilewati bocah bermarga Sarutobi dengan rasa jenuh dan perut yang kosong, membuat bunyi bel isitraharat terdengar seperti sangkakala dari surga. Kini konohamaru dan sahabatnya sedang berada di kantin dan menikmati ramen cup spesial yang mereka berdua beli, sambil beberapa kali mereka mengobrol tentang anime atau tokutsatsu seperti gundam, atau kamen ryder.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sangat suka ramen sih? terlalu banyak makan ramen kan tidak sehat." Udon menasehati Konohamaru.

"Karena Naruto-niisan juga suka ramen hehehe." ujar Konohamaru dengan santai, sementara sahabatnya tak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, kadang atap sekolah bisa jadi tempat yang damai sekaligus menyenangkan bagi dua anak yang tidak populer ini. Konohamaru memilih untuk merebahkan diri di lantai, sementara Udon asyik melihat-lihat pemandangan di bawah sana, dimana para siswa lainnya berlalu-lalang.

"Hei lihat! ada Hanabi-san lewat lorong sekolah." seru Udon seraya menunjuk objek yang dituju

"Aku tak peduli." balas Konohamaru singkat.

"Nah kan! kau memang ada masalah dengannya." seru Udon lagi, berusaha menyudutkan Konohamaru agar ia mengaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusanku dengan dia sih?" tanya Konohamaru risih.

"T-tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, bakka." jawab Udon dengan muka merah.

"Umm.. ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku ada ekstrakulikuler, apakah kau bisa mengerjakan tugas matematikaku?" tanya Konohamaru dengan pandangan memohon.

"Haaah... apa boleh buat,, hanya tugas matematika saja, oke." Udon mengiyakan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua turun ketika bel masuk telah berbunyi, di perjalanan menuju kelas mereka berpapasan dengan Hanabi yang langsung menegur mereka, atau lebih tepat jika disebut memaki, "KALIAN DARIMANA SAJA? APAKALIAN TULI? KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR BEL KAH? HINGGA AKU YANG DISURUH UNTUK MEMANGGIL KALIAN BERDUA?" maki Hanabi, kini ia mencoba diam, meski dengan gigi yang tetap menggeretak.

"Ma-maafkan kami berdua, kami hanya dari atap sekolah." ujar Konohamaru mencoba meredakan emosi gadis didepannya itu. Hanabi terlihat masih menahan amarahnya, ia pun masih melipat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang emosi, Konohamaru tahu hal itu, karena dari kecil ia sudah sering bermain bersama hanabi.

"Kau dan Sarutobi-san, kali ini ku maafkan dan tidak akan kuberi point minus, namun jika kalian melakukan kesalahan yang sama sekali lagi, sebagai asisten wali kelas aku akan menghukum kalian berdua." ujarnya dingin, dan Hanabi pun langsung membalikkan badan, dan dengan cepat menuju kelas.

Namun Konohamaru menyadari sesuatu, ada yang berbeda dari panggilan Hanabi kepadanya, karena dulu gadis itu memanggil Konohamaru dengan suffix kun, ia masih ingat kala Hanabi memanggilnya "Konohamaru-kun" dengan lembut, tidak seperti sekarang, dengan nada dingin dan tak bersahabat memanggil bocah Sarutobi yang notabene teman sekelasnya.

"Tunggu! Hanabi ada yang salah dengan cara pemanggilanmu kepadaku! seakan-akan kita baru saling kenal! tunggu!" ujar Konohamaru yang mengejar bungsu dari klan Hyuuga itu. Kini Konohamaru berlari berusaha mengejar Hanab.

Akhirnya ia dapat menghampri Hanabi yang sepertinya berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Konohamaru menarik kerah seragam bagian belakang gadis itu, hanabi berbalik dan..

_**PLAAK**_

Gadis bermata lavender itu menampar pipi Konohamaru, "APA MASALAHMU KEPARAT?" makinya. Sementara Konohamaru masih memegang bagian pipinya yang merah. "Masalahku? masalahku ada panggilanmu kepadaku yang tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak suka itu!" ujar konohamaru dengan tatapan serius namun tenang.

"Mulai sekarang anggap kita tidak saling kenal! dan jangan pernah bicara padaku, kecuali jika memang sangat darurat! atau kau akan aku adukan pada guru bimbingan konseling dengan tuduhan siswa yang cabul!" ujar Hanabi yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sementara konohamaru masih terpaku dan diam, ia kaget akan ucapan yang baru terlontar dari lawan bicaranya itu, sungguh besarkah rasa benci gadis ini terhadap dirinya?

Sakit yang Konohamaru rasakan sangat besar hingga mengalahkan rasa sakit akibat tamparan yang diterima dirinya, ia masih tak dapat berkata-kata hingga sahabatnya datang menghampirinya.

"Udon..."

"Aku teman yang buruk, bukan" sementara yang ditanya hanya terpaku.

_**~OoO~**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sepakbola adalah hobi Konohamaru, sekaligus ekstrakulikuler yang ia geluti di sekolah ini, sepakbola seperti penawar penat dan menurutnya sepakbola dapat membuat ia melupakan sejenak seluruh masalah bocah ini. Ia meliuk-liuk menggiring bola, melewati para pemain lainnya, terkadang ada satu atau dua orang yang kagum padanya, namun tetap saja ia tidak akan populer di sekolahnya.

"Oke, karena sudah terlalu sore, latihan kita akhiri, arigatou gozaimashita, errr... jangan lupa, aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk mencari manajer baru untuk tim sekolah kita, karena manajer yang sebelumnya telah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." ujar sang pelatih.

Akhirnya konohamaru berjalan ke ruang ganti sambil meminum air mineral miliknya, sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Namun hal yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan terjadi, ia berpapasan dengan gadi Hyuuga yang tadi siang memaki dirinya, ya, ia berpapasan dengan Hanabi yang masih memakai seragam karatenya. Tentu saja Hanabi pasti baru selesai mengikuti ekstrakulikulernya, yakni karate, karena sejak duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, hanabi sangat tekun menggeluti karate.

Konohamaru bergidik ngeri, ia memilih bergegas melewatinya begitu saja. Sementara Hanabi pun sama saja, tak sekalipun ia melirik Konohamaru, ia benar-benar tak menganggapnya ada. Angin serasa menganggu, mungkin karena aura Hanabi yang dingin, membuat suasana kala itu benar-benar tak enak untuk dirasakan

...

Diperjalanan pulang Konohamaru terlihat kelelahan, mungkin karena tai ia terlalu bersemangat untuk latihan, dan cuaca mulai berubah, awan gelap mulai datang, walau sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan April yang notabene musim semi, namun cuaca tak bisa diprediksikan. "Sial, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." ujar bocah Sarutobi itu, seraya menari nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Pasti Kurenai ba-san dan Yui mengkhawatirkanku, aku harus buru-buru." ujarnya sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Arrgh... aku lupa membawa payungku, sial." ujarnya yang mulai berlari kecil.

Hujan semakin deras, mau tak mau ia harus berteduh, Konohamaru sibuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat untuk berteduh di sebuah halte bus yang sepi, hanya ada seorang gadis yang memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat kebingungan. Konohamaru mencoba tuk menghampirinya, siapa tahu ia dapat membantu gadis itu.

"N-nona kelihatannya kau sedang bingung, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya mengajukn diri.

Akhirnya gadis yang dari tadi gelisah itu menangis dan menjawab dengan spontan, "hwaaaa... aku lupa jalan pulang..." ujar gadis itu. "Apakah kau bisa mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku?" tanyanya memaksa.

"Apa-apaan ini, mana ada orang yang lupa jalan ke rumahnya sendiri?" tanya konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Bakka, aku baru pindah ke kota ini, maklumi saja kalau lupa... hiks...hiks..." jawab gadis itu yang kini menyeka air matanya.

"Tapi sekarang masih hujan, dan aku tidak membawa payung, kau tahu." jelas Konohamaru.

"Aku membawanya kok, aku berteduh disini karena aku lelah berjalan." elak gadis itu.

"Tapi aku sedang buru-buru untuk pulang, sebentar lagi malam akan datang." Konohamaru mencari alasan.

"Kau tahu, okaa-san pasti khawatir kepadaku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihannya ketika menunggu anaknya yang tak kunjung pulang, apakah kau tidak ikut merasa sedih...hiks." ujar gadis itu, gayanya terlalu meyakinkan.

"Haaah... apa boleh buat? baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang, tapi kau tahu alamat rumahmu bukan?" Konohamaru akhirnya mengalah.

"T-tidak, seingatku rumahku terletak di dekat pertigaan dan dekat kantor polisi." ujar gadis itu polos.

"Eeeeeeeeee nani? hanya segitu saja yang kau ingat" Konohamaru benar-benar tak percaya ada gadis sepolos ini, bahkan dalam sebuah kota megapolitan seperti Tokyo, kantor polisi dan pertigaan tersebar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Akhinya untuk mempersingkat waktu, Konohamaru dan gadis itu mulai mencari cara untuk mencari rumah gadis yang ia temui. Dalam payung yang melindungi mereka dari derasnya hujan, mereka mulai mencari kantor polisi untuk meminta bantuan. Konohamaru tak habis pikir, seberapa besarkah memori otak gadis ini, hingga bisa melupakan jalan pulang ke rumah.

"Kau baru pindah ke kota ini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya, baru seminggu ini, karena ayahku pindah tempat kerja." jawab sang gadis singkat.

"Huuh... dasar merepotkan, kalau dilihat dari postur badanmu, kau pasti seumuran denganku." tebak konohamaru.

"Ekhem... umurku baru tujuh belas tahun tahu!" sanggah gadis itu.

"Ya memang umurku segitu, bakka!, ngomong-ngomong kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Konohamaru yan sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Aku masih mencari sekolah yang tepat di kota ini." jawab gadis itu.

Di derasnya hujan mereka masih terus mencari keberadaan kantor polisi, tak peduli walau angin bertiup kencang. prioritas Konohamaru adalah membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumah, dan ia pun bisa pulang dan bersantai di kamarnya dibalut selimut hangat dan ditemani kaset episode terbaru Kamen Ryder. Namun pertama-tama ia harus mengantar gadis ini pulang.

_**~oOo~**_

**_Di kediaman Hyuuga_**

**_Normal POV_**

"Tadaima..." Ucap Hanabi.

"Okaeri, aah... Hanabi-chan, kau telah pulang rupanya, ayo bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam." ajak Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak

"Aku ingin mandi dahulu, Hinata-nee, hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba membuat aku basah kuyub." ujar Hanabi yang masih kedinginan karena baju yang basah.

Kaget melihat adiknya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub, Hinata mulai mengoceh. "Kenapa kau tidak berteduh dulu? kalau seperti ini kau bisa sakit tahu!" ujar Hinata yang khawatir. "Gomen Hinata-nee, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hehehe." ujar Hanabi, kemudian ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

...

Air mengalir dari shower yang dinyalakan membasahi ujung kepala gadis Hyuuga turun hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya. Air itu seakan membangkitkan beberapa memori dari dirinya yang hampir ia lupakan. Masa-masa ketika ia masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh, hingga masa-masa kepedihan ketika ibunya meninggal dunia.

_"Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"Sudah jangan bersedih lagi hahaha."_

_"Wajahmu jelek kalau sedang sedih, tahu."_

_"Aku janji aku akan selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya, anak cengeng."_

Beberapa kalimat terngiang dalam pikirannya, seakan terbayang di kedua iris lavendernya beberapa memori masa silam. Hingga Hanabi tersentak sadar, dan ia pun menyudahi acara mandinya, buru-buru ia lilitkan handuk ke badannya, dan ia pun kembali ke kamar. Kamar yang sderhana untuk ukuran orang sekelas klan Hyuuga. Ia membuka lemari pakaian, disana terlihat boneka beruang yang besar hadiah dari Hinata atas ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Hanabi berjalan menuruni anak tangga, bersiap untuk membantu kakaknya menyiapkan makan malam. Ya, kakaknya adalah wanita yang terlatih mandiri sejak kecil, bagi Hanabi, Hinata adalah pengganti sosok ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Beberapa pelayan juga terlihat sibuk membantu Hinata memasak, Hanabi mengambil celemek dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya, "Hinata-nee, kenama porsi yang kau masak banyak sekali?"

"Malam ini tou-sama akan datang membawa beberapa kolega bisnisnya, jadi kita semua harus memasak kari yang enak dalam porsi yang besar, jadi, ayo bantu kami, Hanabi-chan." ajak Hinata.

"Hmm.. baiklah." ujar Hanabi bersemangat, ia pun segera mengambil pisau dan mulai mencincang daging. Tampaknya kemurungan hanabi dapat hilang sejenak, saat ia bersama kakak yang disayanginya ini. Namun tetap saja terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang bocah yang dulu selalu menemani masa kecilnya, yang membuat masa-masa yang telah ia lewati menjadi bercahaya.

...

_**Sementara di tempat lain**_

Sudah sejam mereka mencari alamat yang dituju, mereka telah lapor paa polisi setempat, namun polisi hanya kebingungan saat mereka mengatakan kantor polisi atau pertigaan. Tentu saja mereka kini benar-benar jauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu, hujan masih sangat deras, angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka berdua yang dipersatukan oleh sebuah payung.

"Sepertinya aku kenal daerah ini." ujar gadis itu yang mulai menemukn titik terang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya, ini jalan menuju ke rumahku." ujar gadis itu yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ia pun menyeret tangan Konohamaru agar bocah itu ikit mempercepat langkahnya juga. Konohamaru dengan sigap pun membantunya memegang payung, untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tak basah, "aku mulai mendapatkan titik terang." gadis itu mulai sedikit tersenyum.

Belokan demi belokan mereka lewati, akhirnya rasa lelah yang mereka lewati membuahkan hasil, rumah gadis itu ada di depan mata mereka, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar gadis itu memeluk konohamaru. "Arigatou, aku senang sekali, okaa-san pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku, untung ada kamu." ujar sang gadis yang sedang gembira.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja hujan reda, hal yang baik memang, Konohamaru sendiri tak tahu mengapa, ikut merasa gembira. "Hujan memang sudah reda, tapi, apa kau tak mau mampir terlebih dahulu?" tawar sang gadis.

"Mmm tak usah, aku tak apa, bibi dan adikku pasti juga mengkhawatirkanku." tolak Konohamaru.

Ketika Konohamaru hampir meninggalkan rumah gadis itu, sang gadis memanggil dari kejauhan. "Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri, namaku Moegi." ujarnya diiringi dengan lambaian tangan. Konohamaru hanya tersenyum dan lekas meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sebelum hari makin gelap.

_**~oOo~**_

**_Sesampainya di rumah _**_**  
**_

Kamar Konohamaru terlihat rapi, mungkin Yui yang membereskan kamarnya, ia memang adik yang rajin. Konohamaru masih terus mencoba konsentrasi dalam membaca beberapa buku pelajaran. Kini membaca buku ia jadikan sebagai pengganti pekerjaan rumah jika tidak ada yang harus ia kerjakan, dulu ada seorang gadis cerewet yang terus-menerus memaksanya untuk belajar melebihi gurunya sendiri, dan kini gadis itu membenci dirinya.

"Onii-san, makan malam telah siap! turunlah!" panggil Yui.

Mau tak mau konohamaru harus segera turun dan ikut makan bersama mereka, ia turun ke bawah dan menuju meja makan. Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang, seperti keluarga yang harmonis dan memilii kebersamaan yang erat. Memang, sepeninggal Asuma ji-san keluarga mereka terlihat sedikit sepi, namun mereka masih terus menjalaninya dengan tabah dan semangat.

...

_**Keesokan harinya di sekolah**_

Pagi hari yang ramai di kelas, Konohamaru hanya duduk dan membaca komik yang belum sempat ia baca tadi malam. Sementara Hanabi sibuk mengulang pelajaran, ia memang siswa paling rajin di kelas. Suasana yang sangat berisik seketika menjadi hening ketika wali kelas mereka, Ebisu-sensei datang bersama seorang gadis yang asing dimata para siswa.

"Minna-san, mulai hari ini, akan ada siswa baru di kelas kita, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Ebisu.

Gadis itu pun berdiri tepat di depan papan tulis, banyak siswa membicarakan dirinya, termasuk Udon, namun Konohamaru hanya diam dan bergidik.

"K-kau..." Konohamaru benar-benar tak percaya.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Sebelumnya aku mau bales review dulu (walauun hanya sedikit hahaha)  
**_

_**deesquare: iya di chapter 1 masih banyak typo, tapi kuusahakan dichapter ini hampir tidak ada typo, makasih ya udah review**_

_**Lenovo axioo: makasih ya udah ngereview fic ini hehehe**_

_**Haru Dei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa arigatou udah ngereview fic gaje ini, tenang kok ini udah aku lanjutkan, jangan lupa reviewnya lagi yaaa *memohoon* :3**_

_**Author Note**_

_**Mau ngomong apa ya?... oh iya, makasih ya minna-san yang rela nungguin fic yang gaje ini, aku suka banget sama fic ini, hehehe, banyak chara yang ada di chapter ini akan memiliki perannya di chapter2 selanjutnya...  
**_

_**Dan aku lagi pengen bikin fic baru lagi, doakan ya semoga berhasil :***_


	3. Chapter 3: Perkenalan lingkungan sekolah

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: KonoHana**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, dll  
**_

* * *

_**Kisah Cintaku  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Normal POV  
**_

"Watashi no namae wa Moegi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Kelas ramai, banyak siswa yang membicarakan gadis baru ini. Namun nyatanya Konohamaru hanya diam, karena ia sudah mengetahui gadis itu. Ya, ia adalah gadis yang kemarin ditolong oleh Konohamaru, ditolong dengan terpaksa tepatnya. Setelah guru berdehem, barulah seluruh kelas mulai tampak normal kembali seperti sediakala.

"Kau kan yang kemarin merengek padaku." ujar Konohamaru secara tiba-tiba dan seraya menunjuk gadis itu.

"Enak saja, kau seenaknya mengaku-ngaku." sanggah gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau gadis yang kemarin itu." debat Konohamaru.

Sang guru yang berada di samping gadis yang baru masuk ke sekolah menegah atas di kota tempatnya pindah pun melerai mereka berdua. "Hei sudah, sudah, sepertinya kalian berdua saling kenal, apa aku benar?" tanya guru ebisu. Mereka masih enggan untuk menjawabnya, dalam hatinya Konohamaru mengutuk gadis yang benar-benar tak tahu cara berterimakasih itu, bagaimana tidak? dirinya sudah membantu gadis itu menemukan jalan pulang, bahkan sampai ke rumahnya, namun kini gadis itu menyanggahnya.

"Apa boleh buat? baiklah aku menyerah, aku baru pindah ke kota ini dan tak tahu jalan disekitar sini, jadi tidak salah kan?" ujarnya dengan santai, membuat Konohamaru semakin geram.

_EKHEM!_

Suara sang guru yang berdehem membuat pemuda bermarga Sarutobi itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali mendebat sang anak baru. "Baiklah, aku menugaskan Konohamaru dan Hanabi untuk mengenalkan sekolah kita kepada Moegi-san sepulang sekolah nanti, jadi akrabkanlah diri kalian." ucapan sang guru membuat mata Konohamaru hampir meloncat keluar.

"K-kenapa harus saya, Ebisu-sensei?" Konohamaru mengacungkan tangannya, ia merasa keberatan tentunya.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal, jadi akan sangat mudah bagi Moei-san untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini." jawab sang guru.

Alasan Konohamaru keberatan terhadap tugasnya bukanlah karena Moegi begitu merepotkan, melainkan karena rekan yang akan melakukan tugas bersamanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar keberatan dipasangkan dengan Hanabi, memang seharusnya begitu karena Hanabi adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini, namun tetap saja Konohamaru tak setuju.

Sementara Hanabi hanya diam dan mengamati gerak-gerik bocah Sarutobi itu dengan pandangan sinis. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, begitu tak sukanya pemuda itu pada dirinya, namun tugas tetaplah tugas, ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas harus tetap dijalankan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengenalkan Moegi-san pada lingkungan sekolah." ujar Hanabi sengit, ucapannya penuh dengan intimidasi.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintah Ebisu-sensei." akhirnya Konohamaru menyerah, kalau gadis Hyuuga itu yang berbicara, dirinya sudah tak dapat membantahnya, selalu seperti itu semenjak mereka saling mengenal.

Pelajaran dimulai, Moegi duduk tepat di sebelah Konohamaru, ia tampak malu-malu. Suasana tampak serius kala itu, seluruh pasang mata tampak memperhatikan guru yang bertugas untuk menerangkan pelajaran. "Hei kau tampak serius sekali, apa kau mengerti apa yan Kakashi-sensei terangkan?" Konohamaru membuka perbincangan.

"Eeeh? aku mengerti kok, aku paling senang dengan pelajaran matematika." jawab Moegi dengan pelan.

"Sarutobi-san dan anak yang di sebelahnya, kalau kau tidak fokus pada pelajaranku lebih baik keluar!" bentak guru Killer yang selalu memakai masker itu.

Terang saja membuat Konohamaru dan Moegi bergidik ketakutan, apalagi Moegi baru pertama kali bersekolah disini, ia benar-benar tak mau membuat masalah di sekolah ini.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sepulang sekolah menjadi hal yang paling merepotkan bagi Konohamaru, bagaimana tidak? ketika hendak memulai tugasnya saja ia sudah bertikai dengan mantan sahabatnya itu. Membuat Moegi melerai pertikaian mereka, bahkan dirinya bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal yang remeh. Kadang, ia berpikir, apakah dapat berbaikan seperti sediakala? namun tampaknya tak akan pernah bisa, setidaknya itu perkiraanya sekarang ini.

"Nah, Moegi-san, kita mulai dari lantai pertama ini, disini terdapat enam ruang kelas dan juga kantin, serta beberapa ruang untuk ekstrakurikuler." jelas Hanabi.

Konohamaru hanya melirik gadis itu bicara, ia tak berani memotongnya. "Kau mau melihat kantin kami?" tawar Konohamaru, sepertinya ia tak mau kalah dengan Hanabi.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kantin yang terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih, walaupun sudah tutup. akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai selanjutnya. "Di lantai dua ini ada beberapa ruang kelas yang diperuntukan untuk siswa tingkat akhir, ada pula ruang labolatorium, serta UKS." jelas Hanabi lagi, Moegi pun memperhatikan penjelasan itu dengan seksama.

"Ruang UKS ini adalah ruang yang paling digemari siswa pria, karena terdapat perawat yang cantik, namun jadi disalahgunakan sebagai tempat untuk bolos pelajaran, seperti yang dia sering lakukan." jelas Hanabi seraya menunjuk pada bocah Sarutobi yang ada di sampingnya.

Merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan gadis Hyuuga itu, Konohamaru pun mengelak, "maksudmu apa? jangan asal menuduh! aku tak pernah bolos!" elaknya sengit. konohamaru benar-benar kesal, ia merasa difitnah, karena semalas-malas dirinya, ia tidak berani untuk bolos pelajaran. Hanya untuk kali ini, dirinya tak akan tinggal diam.

"Selalu memulai pertengkaran, begitulah sifatmu dari dulu, masih seperti bocah kecil." ujar Hanabi datar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? sudah jelas kau yang memulai lebih dulu! aku hanya bertanya apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi? haah?" Konohamaru tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, membuat Hanabi mundur satu langkah. Ini kali pertamanya gadis itu melihat Konohamaru marah, selama ini pemuda itu sangat sabar menerima ejekan-ejekan yang ia lontarkan, terang saja hanabi agak sedikit takut.

"Sudah, kalian berdua hentikan!" Moegi mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ke lantai berikutnya." Moegi memberi usulan.

"Hnn, kelihatannya itu lebih baik, ayo ikuti aku." Hanabi berjalan paling depan, seolah ia melupakan kejadian tadi.

Tibalah mereka di lantai paling atas, Hanabi dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terdapat disana. Konohamaru dan Moegi hanya mendengarkan saja, sangat membosankan memang ketika Hanabi menerangkan, namun Konohamaru mencoba tetap tenang. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah selesai, dan hari juga telah petang, mereka pun akhirnya mengakhiri tugas itu dan turun untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

...

"Hei, kau tidak lupa jalan ke rumahmu lagi kan?" Konohamaru menggoda Moegi.

"Tidak hihihi, hari pertama ini, aku akan di jemput oleh ibuku, oh hei, itu ibuku." Moegi berlari ke arah mobil _sedan_ silver yang berjalan secara perlahan.

Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka, "sayang, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu ini?" tanya sang ibu. "Sangat menyenagkan kaa-san, aku jga mendapat beberapa teman baru, perkenalkan ini Sarutobi-san dan Hyuuga-san." Moegi memperkenalkan temannya itu kepada ibunya. "Waaah hebat, kalian berdua terimakasih mau menjadi teman Moegi di hari pertamanya ini." ujar ibu Moegi tersebut.

"T-tidak masalah obaa-san hehehe, kami sangat senang bisa berteman dengan putri anda." balas Konohamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi, aku pulang duluan ya.. jaa ne.." ucap Moegi yang bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada dua orang temannya itu, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula oleh kedua orang itu.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Normal POV**_

Hingga akhirnya mobil itu telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, barulah mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sialnya bagi Konohamaru, rumah mereka memiliki arah pulang yang sama, mau tak mau mereka harus pulang bersama dan Konohamaru agak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, ia berjalan tepat di belakang gadis itu.

Hanabi pun sama, tak mencoba untuk menegurnya walau hanya sepatah kata, dua orang ini memang aneh, mereka betah dengan kebisuan yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua sibuk dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, dalam keegoisan mereka, tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba untuk mengalah. Padahal masing-masing sudah tahu dari awal bahwa mereka memang saling membutuhkan.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi sebelum tiba di rumah konohamaru, tak terasa senja makin menguasai hari. Konohamru menatap Hanabi, ia tersenyum sekilas, menurutnya gadis itu masih belum berubah, masih tsundere seperti dulu. Namun matanya langung melototketika di perempatan jalan melihat mobil yang sedang melintas tepat di samping Hanabi, refleksnya membuat ia tanpa sadar berlari dan mendorong kuat tubuh Hanabi, setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

...

Konohamaru berusaha membuk kedua matanya, pusing, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika tersadar dari pingsannya. "Konohamaru nii-chan, kau sudah sadar? hiks.." Yui beranjak dari kusinya, dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya itu, begitu juga dengan bibinya, Kurenai pun langsung menghampiri ponakannya itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Apa yang kau rasakan? apa kau susah bernapas? apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya kurenai yang benar-benar khawatir tdengan keadaan ponakannya itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Konohamaru benar-benar kaget.

"Kau tertabrak mobil setelah menyelamatkan Hanabi-chan, ingat?" jawab Kurenai yang tengah menyeka air matanya.

"Aaah, aku ingat sekarang, lalu bagaimana keadaan Hanabi?" tanya konohamaru lagi yang justru lebih khawatir pada keadaan temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Well, aku sangat bersyukur kau hanya mendapat beberapa luka kecil, Konohamaru-kun, dan Hanabi-chan, syukurlah kau selamat, kau udah jarang sekali berkunjung kemari." Kurenai mengelus dadanya, ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama atas kesalamatan dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Kurenai oba-san, dapatkah anda memberi kami waktu untuk berdua, ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Konohamaru." pinta Hanabi dengan sopan.

"Hmm, baiklah sementara aku dan Yui menyiapkan makan malam, kalian mendapatkan waktu pribadi untuk berdua." ujar Kurenai sambil memicingkan mata dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Konohamaru tak mengerti maksud dari bibinya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya serta melipat kedua tangannya, berusaha menerka maksud dari Kurenai. Hingga pintu berdebam dan ruangan tertutup pun masih tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, sampai pada saat Konohamaru memberanikan diri untuk bicara, walau dengan nada gugup. "J-jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Sebenarnya cukup simple, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih, hanya itu, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, walau dengan dengan bayaran tubuhmu, maaf telah merepotkan." ujar Hanabi seraya membungkukan badannya.

"H-hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? itu kan hanya hal yang biasa?" Konohamaru agak tersentuh denan sikap Hanabi.

Dan gadis itu langsung bergegas untuk pergi, namun sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar konohamaru, ia punmenoleh ke pemuda yang kini berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. "Dan, aku minta maaf karena telah mengejekmu tadi, kau tahu, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal yang menyinggung perasaanmu." ujar Hanabi dengan tulus.

"T-tunggu, aku juga minta maaf karena telah terbawa emosi tadi, entah kenapa perasaanku sedang tidak baik, j-jadi.."

_**BLAAM**_

Belum sempat konohamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu sudah tertutup, ia benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Jalannya masih belum sempurna, kepalanya masih merasa pusing, mungkin akibat berbenturan dengan jalan, namun walau dengan sempoyongan ia berusaha menyusul Hanabi. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati, namun ia sama sekali tak melihat batang tubuh gadis yang sedang dicarinya.

"Oba-san, dimana Hanabi?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ia baru saja berpamitan untuk pulang, tadi aku menawarinya untuk makan malam disini, namun ia bilang ada urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini." jawab Kurenai.

Konohamaru benar-benar frustrasi, sebenarnya ia tadi ingin menjelaskan pada Hanabi tentang alasannya menjauhi gadis itu. Namun baru saja ia ingin menjelaskan, semuanya runyam, seolah alam tak merestuinya untuk kembali berteman dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Konohamaru pun kembalike kamarnya, tak menggubris makan malam yang tengah disiapkan oleh bibi dan sepupunya itu.

"Konohamaru, makan malammu." Kurenai mengingatkan ponakannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, kepalaku masih terasa pusing, Kurenai ba-san." ujar Konohamaru dari lantai dua rumahnya itu.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Keesokan hari, sepulang sekolah**_

Konohamaru adalah orang yang profesional, walaupun badannya masih belum terasa sehat namun ia tetap melakoni kegiatan ektrakulikuler yang ia ikuti. Walau sebentar-sebentar ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, namun ia tetap menunjukan semangatnya untuk berlatih sepak bola.

hari ini Ia dan Hanabi kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti kedua orang yang tidak saling mengenal, di tambah dengan tidak masuknya Udon, sahabatnya, membuat dirinya hampir mati kesepian. Namun untungnya ada Moegi, yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Konohamaru, bahkan ia rela membagi bentonya pada Konohamaru yang lupa membawa bekal.

Kembali ke Konohamaru, kini ia sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, sambil meneguk air mineral yang diberi pelatihnya, ia menyaksikan rekan-rekannya berlatih. Kadang saat-saat seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Konohamaru, hobinya pada olahraga satu ini membuatnya tekun untuk berlatih lebih baik lagi. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari benda bulat satu ini, rasa-rasanya bola sangat lekat dengan kehidupan seorang Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap, matahari telah condong ke tepi barat, membuat sang pelatih menyudahi latihannya kali ini, sebelum ia menyudahi latihannya, sang pelatih memerintahkan anggota klub sepak bola untuk berkumpul mendengar pengumuman darinya. Semuanya pun berkumpul dan duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan sang pelatih berdiri di tengahnya, Konohamaru berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama seluru ucapan darinya.

"Jumat depan adalah hari terakhir kita berlatih sebelum kita ikut kejuaraan, karena seperti yng kalian tahu, dua minggu lagi kita akan memasuki libur _Golden Week_ yang mana kita tidak akan berjumpa dalam waktu yang lama.."

Seluruh anggota mengangguk, tanda mereka telah bersiap untuk mengikuti kejuaraan antar sekolah, termasuk Konohamaru, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya merasa tertantang dengan kejuaran tersebut. "Oh, dan satu lagi, masalah manajer klub ini, kita masih belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut, apakah kalian mempunyai saran atau usul tentang siapa yang cocok untuk menempati posisi tersebut?" tanya sang pelatih.

Salah satu dari anggota klub itu tunjuk tangan, setelah pelatih membolehkannya untuk bicara, barulah ia membicarakan maksudnya. "Aku memiliki teman yang bersedia untuk menempati posisi tersebut, namun ia perempuan, apakah boleh?" tanya salah seorang anggota klub yang Konohamaru tidak tahu siapa namanya. Namun sang pelatih dengan tenang menjawab.

"Tentu saja boleh, siapapun asal ia mampu untuk bekerja dengan baik dan benar bisa menempati posisi manajer untuk klub kita." jawab sang pelatih.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya kegiatan klub sepak bola telah selesai, hari ini Konohamaru yang bertugas menaruh kembali semua peralatan ke ruang olahraga. Ia membawa tiga buah bola dengan kedua tangannya, Konohamaru begitu hati-hati dalam membawanya, ia mencoba menjaga keseimbangan agar bola itu tidak jatuh dari tangannya. Namun ia terlontar kaget ketika ia merasakan tangan seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah hantu yang begentayangan di area sekolah ini, ia mulai ragu untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?"

Konohamaru memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya, ia lega karena ternyata itu adalah Moegi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Konohamaru bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, sementara yang ditanya hanya diam tersenyum, Moegi terlihat begitu manis. "Aku menuggumu dari tadi tahu, kau sudah selesai?" Moegi membantu Konohmaru untuk mengambil bola-bola yang terjatuh.

"kenapa kau menungguku? ada urusan apa?" Tanya Konohamaru bingung.

"Mengajakmu pulang bersama, ayo aku sudah lelah tahu." jawab Moegi dengan santai.

"Mmm, kenapa ingin pulang bersama denganku?" konohamaru kembali bertanya.

"Aku masih baru sekolah disini tahu, bukankah lebih baik pulang bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah hapal daerah sini?"

Moegi memiliki alasan yang logis, Konohamaru pun tidak ambil pusing dan membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar lagi, setelah aku menaruh bola ini di ruang olahraga, oke." bocah Ssarutobi itu pun berlari terburu-buru, sementara Moegi menunggu di koridor sekolah, sambil melantunkan beberapa lagu yang indah dengan pelan.

...

_**Di gerbang sekolah**_

Seorang pemuda yang juga termasuk anggota klub sepak bola sedang bergegas pulang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi sebagian masyarakat jepang untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah jalan kaki, lebih sehat dan tidak menyebabkan polusi udara katanya. Pemuda itu pulang dengan tenang, beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengambl ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor, hingga akhirnya nomor tersebut tersambung dengan suara di sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, ini aku, Yamada."

_"Ada masalah apa, yamada-kun?"_

"Tentang tawaranku waktu itu, apa kau setuju?"

_"Entahlah, aku masih belum tahu."_

"Hei, ayolah, kami sangat membutuhkanmu."

_"menjadi manajer klubmu?"_

"tentu saja, aku mohon kepadamu."

_"Baiklah, untuk membalas kebaikanmu waktu itu, apa boleh buat."_

"Waah, aku senang sekali, akhirnya kau mau menerima tawaranku."

_"Hnn, apa boleh buat, lagipula aku memiliki banyak waktu senggang."_

"Hehehehe, arigatou gozaimasu.."

"Hanabi-chan.."

_"Hnn, baiklah, aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan."_

_Tuut... tuut.. tut.._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Oke2 aku tau, lama banget aku ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bales review dulu ya..  
**_

_**Haru Dei: ya tokoh baru itu adalah *jreng jreng* Moegi, sepertinya klimaksnya masih lama, tadinya aku berpikir bisa menyelesaikan fic ini hingga chapter5, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir sepertinya gak bisa deh :(**_

_**Ni-san: belum tamat kok hehehe, makasih atas pemberian semangatnya, ini udah lanjut kok..**_

_**Keiko: arigatou gozaimasu, udah dibilang keren hehehe, ini udah aku lanjutin kok**_

_**Author Note**_

_**Hai para readers sekalian, maafin aku yang telat banget untuk ngupdate fic ini, karena nyari inspirasi sama mood buat ngelanjutin sebuah fic perlu waktu yang gak sebentar hehehe, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk melanjutkan setiap fic yang aku buat kok, lagian ini juga faktor yang sempat di blokir, jadinya aku punya waktu kosong yang terbuang sia-sia banyak banget sorry ya hehehe..**_

_**Dalam fic ini aku ingin mengambil scene di sekolah lebih banyak, agar unsur siswa sekolahnya lebih terasa hehehe, maaf ya kalo banyak yang gak suka atau kalo menurut kalian scenenya monoton banget, keyboard laptopku akhir2 ini sering ngadat, jadi yang paling kutakutkan ketika membuat fic ini adalah typo yang keterlaluan, maaf kalo banyak typonya..**_

_**Akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya readersku sekalian hihihihi^^**_


End file.
